


Archaeological Treasure

by Mikari



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikari/pseuds/Mikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another adventure, another archaeological treasure. But things take an unexpected twist and Indiana is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archaeological Treasure

Archaeological Treasure

He was not amused, after all that happened he was not amused at all. However, his traveling companions were amused, very amused, but that ended when a cold glare made them freeze in place and they eyed the threatening whip that the hero gripped.

With a few awkward nods, they left, assuming it was best to give the adventurous archaeologist some time alone to think, to cope, and to face reality. Although the thought should be in a strange way a compliment, he felt more as if it was an insult.

After a wild chase and another adventure, he found out that the archaeological treasure which the villains wanted to sell in an over priced auction in the black market was not a mummy of mystical powers, as he had initially thought. Nor was it the dead body of a legendary hero to complete a complicated magic spell. It was the body of a hero alright, but the hero was very much alive.

He huffed, "I'm not an archaeological treasure yet," honestly, he didn't feel that old. Indiana Jones was not amused.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy Bit: http://mikari.piratesboard.net
> 
> Deviant Art: http://mikaristar.deviantart.com
> 
> Fanart Central: http://fanart-central.net/user/AzureMikari/
> 
> Twitter: http://twitter.com/MiliAzure


End file.
